


A Story Unfolds In Your Touch

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode 2 Episode 6, Multi, POV Changes, Threesome, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Michael and Alex’s thoughts during their threesome with Maria.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Story Unfolds In Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I own nothing!
> 
> This story idea wouldn’t let me go. I wondered the boys thoughts during the threesome, especially Michael’s. 
> 
> The POV changes. I hope it’s not too much.
> 
> The Title is a lyric from the song that played during the threesome scene.
> 
> Please read and enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

A Story Unfolds in Your Touch

(Alex’s POV)

I sit on the small rickety bed in Michael’s airstream. Maria is by my side, doing her best to soothe me. The stab wound to my chest hurts but thankfully isn’t too deep and has stopped bleeding. Michael, having prepared a gauze pad with either rubbing alcohol or peroxide, squats down before me. 

“It’s gonna sting.” he warns me.

“I know.” I tell him, wincing as he holds it and tapes the gauze onto my chest.

(Michael’s POV)

As I hold the gauze pad on Alex’s wound, I feel his heart racing as he looks at me. Even though we aren’t together, some hope I’d hidden away deep within me begins to brighten. Maria’s fingers brush mine over Alex’s heart. These two humans mean more to me than I could have ever thought possible.

I look at them one by one, “I almost lost you.” I say looking to Maria first. “Both of you.” I say quieter, looking at Alex as I stand.

Maria stands “Hey,” she says softly, reassuring me. “I’m here.” I gaze down at her as she reaches her lips to mine. 

(Alex’s POV)

I watch Michael and Maria kiss, the wall I tried to put around my heart breaking just a little. They have a chemistry that is palpable: “It’s getting late, I should go.” I say. It’s an excuse to get away from the scene before me. I really don’t want to leave though, I want to be with Michael in any way possible, even if it’s just for one night.

Maria sits back down and wraps her arms around my shoulders. “I don’t want you to go.” she says.

“I don’t really want to leave.” I confess. Maria’s eyes meet mine. I see so many emotions in them. Fear, Anxiety, Love, Lust, Compassion, and Worry. She leans in close to me. She keeps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me close and our lips meet. 

The kiss is nice, a comfort. It’s not something that would get me off, but it soothes my nerves. “I don’t want to leave.” I repeat as Michael stares at us in disbelief.

(Michael’s POV)

I couldn’t believe what I just witnessed. Maria, Alex: My lovers kissing. A peck I could understand, but this was something more. “I just...I just want us all safe.” Maria says, her eyes searching Alex’s. They look to me and Maria reaches for my hand.

“What are we doing?” I ask them. I still can’t believe this is happening, if anything I’d seen this with other partners and me being the pursuer, not the other way around. 

“It’s okay.” Maria states and tugs me down, so I’m sitting between them. Maria’s hand curves around the back of my neck as she kisses me. It’s like she’s trying subconsciously to assert her dominance over Alex.

I kiss her back, but my hand rests high on the inside of Alex’s thigh. I could feel him get hard instantly at my touch, Alex leans down a little and lifts up Maria’s leg so it rests over the three of us. His fingers find their way under my shirt and caress the skin of my ribs.

I turn to capture his lips, this time his hand around the back of my neck. There is instant passion and heat that I don’t quite get with Maria. Only Alex. I kiss him deeper, our tongues battling for dominance. Maria and Alex both pull off my shirt and I kiss Maria again, feeling a little guilty. But I quickly search for Alex’s lips before turning to Maria once again.

I feel Alex’s hands run up my back, his lips on my shoulder blades and the back of my neck.His hard on fitting oh so right against my ass. We become a tangle of limbs on the tiny bed. I’m surprised it’s holding us. After a few moments I hear Alex’s hiss out a breath. Everything instantly stops.

(Alex’s POV)

“It’s just a bad angle for my prosthesis.” I say apologetically as a panting Maria and Michael look at me in concern. Michael is instantly kneeling on the floor and untying my shoes, slipping them off and setting them aside so I don’t trip on them later. I undo my jeans and he pulls them off gently.

“Is it okay if I take it off?” Michael asks, nodding to the prosthetic limb, his eyes focused completely on mine. I nod and he carefully removes it, setting it aside and dropping a kiss to the scarred skin as he stands and leans over me. He kisses me as he pulls off my boxer briefs. I undo his jeans and feel Maria’s eyes on us.

She’s watching us, a smile on her face. Michael, still standing, leans over and kisses Maria as he pulls off her shirt. Maria unhooks and discards her bra as Michael removes her shoes and jeans and panties in a smooth, practiced move. 

My lips twitch upward. Maria and I are naked. We have nothing to hide anymore. We study each other for a moment before turning to Michael as he stands before us, shirtless with open jeans. “Take off your clothes.” I say to him softly, yet firm.

This time Michael’s lips twitch upward with a grin as he disrobes, standing naked before us. His cock erect and ready. He gets out a condom and puts it on, joining us on the tiny bed. 

There’s laughter as we get ourselves situated. Michael is in the middle, thrusting into Maria and I thrust into him. All that can be heard is moaning and the slapping of skin against skin.

Michael throws his head back, a signal I know that he’s close. I nuzzle the side of his neck. “Let go.” I whisper and bite down on his ear lobe. He and Maria cum together almost instantly. 

I cum shortly after. We’re now in a heap, panting slightly. I feel Maria’s hands on my back, stroking me slightly. It was nice. Unexpected, but nice. We settled down again with Michael in the middle, not that it mattered. He kissed each of us with intensity before drifting off to sleep.

Maria was humming softly. “I love you, Alex.” she said softly. A smile spread across my face. I felt completely loved.


End file.
